narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingu
Kingu Jugo(キング literally meaning king in Japanese) is a cross between Jūgo's Clan and Kaguya Clan. Being born gifted as he puts it, placed him above his fellow classmates of his generation. Background The boy and his family were forced into running and to move from Konohagakure during the disappearance of the people from Jūgo's Clan and the extermination of the Kaguya Clan. His parents were not meant to be for they were from two different clans but both had the same lust for blood. Acting by the actions of love, they eloped and had the boy. When the boy was born, the mother was stripped of her chakra, this later then resulting to her death. Being born Kidō Jugo, Rana Kaguya, Being Found by Yoake Chinoike (夜明け literally meaning Dawn) and Yūgure Ranmaru's (夕暮れ literally meaning Dusk) family and raised as one of their own, Kingu founded that he had a group of people to love him. They knew of his violent brutal self, yet, decided to accept him. They had a daughter who was a year younger than him. The daughters name was Dei Chinoike (デイ, literally meaning Day) Dreaming of becoming a mighty and famous ninja, Iwabee soon enrolled in the Academy. While consistently scoring top marks in all his various ninja classes, his aversion/dislike of book studies not related to ninjutsu but still curriculum required lead him to get equal consistence poor written grades. This made him fail the graduation exams twice and ultimately forgotten by his former academy students. He was not failing alone tho, Dei would purposely lower her marks to match that of Kingu so that they fail together, Personality He is initially conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He had proven to be bloodthirsty and enjoyed the challenge of battle and combat, This bloodlust began as early as his childhood, with Kingu then jesting that he'll hunt down the Uzumaki and slay them all he becomes the leader of Otogakure. His vocabulary and terms of endearment were also antiquated and out of place in the modern times he was trapped within, baffling everyone around him and leading them to believe he was delusional. He is shown to initially be quite vain and egotistical. For example, while being restrained by doctors and guards at a hospital, he describes himself as "mighty." He was also left dumbfounded when he found himself restrained only claiming in disbelief that "it's not possible" due to never losing a battle beforehand with his godlike powers. He was quick to anger and could act rashly to a situation such as when his adoptive home was broken into, his first instinct was to attack the to dissuade them to ever do a similar stunt again, ignoring the fact that they'd be sorely outnumbered which seems to stem from arrogance, although at the time he only went to achieve answers on how they. Still appearing to be somewhat hot-tempered, as when he met Yokubō, Ganbō & Shomō for the first time, the two battled in the woods, with Kingu then proceeding to charge at Joō, when the latter intervened. Even if he almost killed them all he decided to stop only because he saw that they were too weak for him. And that they should get stronger for the next time they meet. Throughout most of the series (particularly the later entries preceding his journey to Village Hidden in The Shadows), Kingu is incredibly cruel, reckless, and destructive, willing to kill anyone or anything that gets in his way, even innocent people. He is also shown to be incapable of accepting full responsibility for his actions, usually blaming the Uzumaki clan. or his suffering while ignoring or denying his own part in it. The memory of his misdeeds has driven Kingu to attempt suicide on at least two separate occasions. Earlier on in Part II, he is less callous towards the lives of others, albeit perfectly willing to sacrifice an innocent bystander when it is required of him. He also exhibits a deep sense of shame and horror at his reputation as the The Lost King. One example is when Kingu tries to convince a woman in Konoha Orphanage to give him a key, only for her to run away in terror and call him a monster; Kingu is visibly aghast by the fear and hatred others have for him. This shame was further demonstrated when he observed the massacres committed by Ares Uzumaki's minions, causing him to question what he had become. Appearance He has a change his outfits, three times due to the fact that he Part I His childhood outfit consisted of ... Part II He is mostly seen wearing a robe, or as one may put it, a cloak that has a hood. He wore it in the. Due to his hair currently shown to change when he uses his other kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku. His Part III Shown to have grown a little muscular, he has started wearing armor that was comprised of a layered, collared black vest containing his recurring silver plates, navy blue pants and short strapped leather gloves. After attaining Shakujō, Kingu added a red cape and chainmail sleeves that resembled snake scales, in preparation to the Fourth Set for his rematch with the now reanimated Ares Uzumaki. Mostly preferring to be toples due to the armour getting too "HOT" for him. Abilities Physical Prowess Forms Kingu has a long list of forms in his arsenal to which he can switch into whenever he feels the need to, and almost instantaneously. He dislikes using most of these forms because most of them as he puts it, 'make look ugly' or 'he just doesn't wanna use it.' In most of his fights, the furthest he has gone was his 2nd Form, which shows to rival the power of a Jinchuriki Form Level Two with ease. He was pushed into using his full power against Ares Uzumaki to the point where the Village Hidden in The Shadows was reduced to rubble. His final form is said to be that which is as strong as an Ōtsutsuki Clan member. He absorbed as many curse seals from many shinobi who were 'Cursed' with it. In doing so, he developed new abilities. His forms all from his Sub Form, have an effect where his chakra will tend to be harmful to individuals near him for they will experience a slight physical discomfort. Those who come into contact with the body, let alone the shroud, they will suffer a painful burn wherever they touch it, suffering corrosion to their body or limb that can eventually damage beyond the point of use. He becomes more animalistic and aggressive, one other advantage of this is that the shroud can act on its own, responding to threats Kingu may not be aware of. List of Forms * Base Form * Sub Form * 1st & 2nd Form * Shikotsumyaku Jugo * Kingu Full Power Base Form This is where he has control over his body, lending a little energy from the Natural Energy around him, which cause his pupil to get a little bigger than a normal, his idris receiving a dark orange color and the sclera black with thin orange veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. Utilizing Shikotsumyaku, he creates Half Faced Mask made entirely of bones. His hair changes from a brownish color to the Jūgo's Clan hair color, Orange. His Physical prowess receives a huge boost. Rivaling with a Jinchūriki's Initial Form, or even Partial Transformation. Surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing, With the Kaima Form enhancing his Sage Transformation form, He is able to fight even in water, Making him versatile both on Land, and in the Water. Sub This is when he stands at the edge of sanity, fighting with his Sage Transformation self, his Half Faced Mask then turns into a Full Mask to where he would receive a great boost in power, pairing off against a Jinchūriki's Version 1 form. Emitting a lot of Natural Energy, the air around him becomes dense for a dense shroud of chakra forms around Kingu, drastically changing Kingu's appearance, giving him orange scale-like skin, fins, and gills as well as a shroud, a translucent blue with bubbles and slime like chakra (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all over his body, thus providing a degree of physical protection, yet it also harms kingu if used to a certain extent. This then forces him to an unconscious afterwards. The physical changes experienced in the Base Form become more pronounced in his Sub Form. This transformation can also change the Kingu's eye colour, to a cyan color and orange scales which surround the mask, his hair extends to his lower back and gauntlets formed by his exoskeleton he created using Shikotsumyaku. This form gives him supreme fighting skills in the water too, as he can move through the water much faster than his Base Form, as well as giving them the ability to breathe underwater. When he exhales, a strong gushing wind of steam is released from his mouth. Also the scales used in this form have an adamantium like quality that can stop a kunai or a number of paper bombs,he also demonstrates that he can shoot the scales as Sebon, as shown with the Scale Senbon technique. 1st Form With his consciousness lost either forcefully, or intentionally with Sage Art: Submission. His Sage Transformation would then take over his body and cause him to go on a rampage, normally this happens when Kingu gives in to his bloodthirst during Base Form thus permitting him to skip straight to 1st Form. Having his skin burning greatly due to his overload in chakra. As described by Dei Chinoike, it is Kingu's immense chakra being converted into a humanoid shape, granting him an edge in battle without completely releasing his true self. 2nd Form A sort of endoskeleton, a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra envelops him, similar to that of a Jinchuriki Form Level Two. Muscle mass increases, because the shroud forms so tightly around him, his features may be identifiable, such as his masculine physique as well as his pants. This form creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath Kingu and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon him beforehand. Strength, speed, chakra, hearing, animal feature are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defence against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are accessible, It is even possible for kingu to create chakra-bones around himself. In the latest series, he is shown taming a tailed beast with this form, even harming in to the extent of losing an appendage, or even a tail. With this form, he could move mountains only because they were in his way. Thanks to the Kaima Form, his performance underwater is just magnificence. Killing off an entire team of ninjas in under five seconds, leaving no survivors. Shikotsumyaku Jugo In this form, his power is split continuously to the point where hs body decides to give Kingu the animalistic features, and even further. It goes as getting bipedal animal legs. His power is greatly enhanced to the reaches of a tail beast. Gaining a tail, and power. This is where the true power of the Shikotsumyaku is pronounced. Kingu's shroud seen to shribble off of him and turn into energy which is shown to cause plantation around him to grow, flowers to bloom, and caterpillars prematurely morph into butterflies. The bones would form a mask on his head to which he is shown to wear in all of his forms, he creates weapons from the spikes off his back, weapons such as: Axes, First Awakening His natural energy would flow around him as his presence causes a huge dispositioning of objects standing before him, causing the water to clash into the shores of land. The water under him would open up, and that is where the Flight Technique comes in and he is seen levitating above the open space of water. He is now seen at his seen as a Celestial Being cleansing the world with his presence. The energy being emitted from was said, in the words of Dei Chinoike that, 'His power is that in par with any tailed beast. He has become a god.' He is shown to have two different forms to which he can instantaneously change into with great ease. He can jump right from his speed form, right to his power form. By fully submitting to the beast and his own rage, Kingu would grant his feral self full control of his body who then formed a shroud around him. Kingu's ability to distinguish between friend and foe vanishes and he attacks in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target, oblivious to the consequences of the attack. =Power = In his power form, he speed does match with a tailed beast, yet his strength says otherwise. His strength greatly exceeds a tailed beast, shown to be able to tip the turtle island back up with ease, as well as no hell from the Ulra . He single handedly went ahead and brought all the tailed beast like cattle, calming them only by placing his finger to his lips and 'shushing' them. His presence in this form makes an S ranked hyuga member who has activated his Byakugan go blind momentarily. His Killer Intent stuned almost everyone in the vicinity. All the animals around him all bowed down to him, these including the Summoning Technique animals. =Speed = Second Awakening Final Awakening Full Power Attaining Sage Mode, using a bodily reaction exhibited by members of Jūgo's clan. By exposing his special body fluids to natural energy, he gains increased physical capabilities and the ability to perform various shape-shifting feats. Due to the really immense amount of chakra flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur Kingu's body. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, gaining more mass, eruption of veins around the temple and arms, and the eyes turning completely white. The pure white aura surrounding him could be easily mistaken as chakra as in Ares Uzumaki's case when fighting Kingu. Correcting this misconception explaining that the white substance surrounding him is his sweat evaporating at a rapid rate, due to the intense rise in body temperature of the user, similar to the Eight Gates. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Kenjutsu Having in his disposal, he is far more deadly than a tailed beast. He was said to face off against all 7 members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist single handedly, both literally and figuratively. He had his one arm not function well with the Mayami Secret Technique: System incapacitation technique. The three heirs Yokubō, Ganbō and Shomō had tried to stop Kingu from rampaging until the swordsmen appeared. With his Sword Burēdokingu, he was able to kill then all on his own with no help, as well as injure his supervisors, and this was only in his Base Form. Being a practicing sword user, he can channel his chakra. This allows him to extend the reach of his sword, alter the shape to strengthen it power, and launch the chakra across distances as crescents of energy. Kingu is typically taught Iaidō (居合道) to increase the speed at which he draws and sheath his sword, allowing him to attack before opposing shinobi can perform the hand seals required to use ninjutsu. When he is separated from his blade, he still has the option of using the Shikotsumyaku technique's Dance of the Camellia. Bojutsu Utilizing his Shakujō, he is shown and proven to be quite versatile where he is able to efficiently fend off enemy assaults well and likewise is able to strike with noticeable might, cracking the surface he hits in the process. He is also able to use his staff in conjunction with his Natural Energy creating shockwaves which are to be fly through a forest increasing the growth of the trees in the area. Using the bells on this staff, he is able to utilize a Genjutsu he learned at Otogakure. The Bell Ringing Genjutsu using the ringing of bells attached to the Shakujō to produce a sound wave, it causes the victim to hallucinate and see multiple images of Kingu. Because it will be difficult to tell the real one apart from the illusions, the user can take advantage of this and attack the target without much trouble. kusarigamajutsu